


Sunday Best

by MistysGatorTeeth



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Door Sex, F/F, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Quiet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistysGatorTeeth/pseuds/MistysGatorTeeth
Summary: “Keep one of those hands on your mouth for me, alright?” She bites the inside of her cheek, walks her own fingers up Dani’s bare legs. “Mine is gonna be a bit busy, and we wouldn’t want the ghosts in these walls to know all our business.”..Alternatively, Dani can’t wait until after dinner.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 13
Kudos: 530





	Sunday Best

“What’s gotten into you, now?” Jamie’s breath catches as Dani’s hands push her against the already closing bedroom door. The heavy wooden slab clicks shut with a solid and trailing creaking noise. Curtains were drawn open to let in the late afternoon sun - the manor is filled with the smell of Owen’s cooking downstairs. The weekly Sunday meal is amazing,  _ as Owen’s cooking always is,  _ but the spread is simply just a bit fancier and they all make sure to make time to assist in preparing for supper time. Six o’clock ticks closer on the clock on the wall. Though Jamie enjoys Dani’s enthusiastic kisses on her neck, she does click her tongue and reminds the blonde, “We can’t be late for dinner,  _ Poppin’s,  _ Hannah’ll have our hides.” 

Dani pulls on the hem of her own pink turtleneck, her cheeks glowing pink and eagerness spreading across her features as her eyes dart around Jamie’s knowing gaze. “I know, I just-” She pauses, in her oh-so-Dani-like way. It’s endearing really, how she just thinks much too fast for her own tongue to keep up. Her teeth bite her lip, her eyes close and she leans forward to rest her warm forehead against Jamie’s collarbone. “I missed you.” 

“Well I’ll have you know,” Jamie laces their fingers together. Her own fingers are colder; Dani intercepting the gardener on her way back from scrubbing the underneaths of her nails so Flora didn’t mention the dirt there at the dinner table. “I missed you quite a lot too.” She murmurs it. Quiet and hushed. You never know when little ears are trying to eavesdrop on what isn’t their business. “You fancy tellin’ me why you dragged me into your room, miss Clayton?” 

Dani’s always a little eager, a little rushed. Jamie’s not complaining,  _ no,  _ not in the slightest. Her voice quivers with jittery excitement. “Owen’s watching the kids.” Dani’s chest puffs out with a brave breath, “I couldn’t wait.” The tips of her ears burn and she wants -  _ god, she surely wants a lot of stuff right about now -  _ she wants Jamie to just understand what she wants. But there’s a playful glint to the gardener’s eyes. She knows. She just likes teasing her. 

“Tell me then, yeah?” Jamie says. Her fingers settle in the dips of Dani’s hips. She uses the soft grip to switch their places. Hands grabbing Dani’s and twirling them so she can pin them to the door. They’re about the same height, but the blonde’s knees buckle a bit and Jamie leans down and toward her. Jamie’s words paint across the bridge of Dani’s nose. Her breath smells like cinnamon; the kind of gum that burns your tongue, but the smell of smoke lingers behind it. She probably had a cigarette before coming inside for dinner. Jamie’s fingers tighten around her own, a kiss places itself on the corner of her mouth. “Come on, use your words, Poppin’s.” 

_ Easier said than done.  _ Dani licks her lips. She feels too hot in her sweater. Her eyes dart down between them. Her hands are pinned, and she can’t really take it off herself.  _ Checkmate,  _ Jamie’s plan all along, she’d guess. Her head tilts to the side, hair falling out from her high ponytail. “Can you take my sweater off?” It’s certainly not  _ bold  _ or in charge, but Dani’s proud the words didn’t stick on her tongue like glue and refuse to come out. 

Jamie smirks. “Now love, don’t you think it’d be silly to take that off when we have to be downstairs in, what is it?” Jamie glances at the clock. “Fifteen,  _ maybe  _ twenty minutes, yeah?” Does she always have to look so smug like that? What about the crinkle of her nose exactly makes Dani’s stomach flip with butterflies. Her hands are released, they fall down to Jamie’s shoulders. Jamie’s hands though, hook in the belt loops of Dani’s high waisted jeans. “Better off I just take care of you real quick, wouldn’t you say?” 

A whine whimpers from Dani’s throat. Jamie’s kiss creates embers in her gut that spark down her legs and make them tremble. Her eyes screwed shut as she feels Jamie get to her knees as she drags the fabric of her jeans down with her. One of her hands combs through Jamie’s hair. “Do me a favor, Poppin’s?” Jamie pipes up from her place on her knees. Dani peeks down at her words. The sight of the gardener between her legs is nearly enough to make her groan by itself. Jamie obviously  _ knows  _ that. “Keep one of those hands on your mouth for me, alright?” She bites the inside of her cheek, walks her own fingers up Dani’s bare legs. “Mine is gonna be a bit busy, and we wouldn’t want the ghosts in these walls to know all our business.”

Dani nods vigorously. Her blonde hair quickly becoming a mess. Her own hand presses indents in her reddened cheeks, her palm flattening against her lips, the other one grasping Jamie’s hair as she leans forward to pull at the cotton of Dani’s underwear. Her leg’s pulled up to rest on Jamie’s shoulder. Her weight leaning into the other woman. Thankfully too, since as soon as her tongue touches her  _ there,  _ Dani’s knee buckles, and her eyes fly open to catch a glimpse of Jamie below her.  _ Oh,  _ the hand on her mouth was a good idea. Jamie’s certainly sticking to their fifteen-minute window. Her mouth works at a pace not suited for foreplay. Her fingers pull aside the cotton of her underwear and work underneath. The muscles in Jamie’s arm flexes as she starts to earnestly work Dani up. 

The door  _ shakes  _ on its hinges, Dani’s back jolting against the wooden barrier as Jamie fucks her. Her head lolls to the side, she can’t help but whine against her palm. She’s unreservedly close to the dam breaking. Dani’s breath catches, higher and  _ higher  _ in pitch until she comes with a broken groan and her hips bucking into Jamie’s consistent attention. She almost  _ does  _ fall then, but somewhere in the white noise buzzing in her ears, she feels Jamie catch her and hold her up against the door. The brunette wipes her mouth on the back of her hand. Dani still tastes herself when Jamie kisses her indulgently. 

They pause. Silent except for both of their heavy breathing and the sounds of an old house settling around them. Jamie huffs out a proud smirk, “Pretty good?” 

Dani wants to smack her shoulder, roll her eyes, and walk away. Instead, she lets her forehead nuzzle against the warm skin of Jamie’s throat. “Not too bad, I’d say.” 

Jamie clicks her tongue against her teeth. Dani doesn’t miss how her thighs shift against each other. “How about we go have supper before those gremlins eat the entire table clean?” 

Dani hurriedly looks at Jamie with a concerned, compassionate look. Lust clouds her eyes still, her pupils big and dark. “But you-”

Jamie kisses her again, mostly to stop her rushed speech. The clock on the wall beckons them to the table. Jamie shifts in her boots. She works on tucking Dani’s hair back into manageable places. “Calm down Poppin’s, I’ve got my appetizer.” She places the tip of her finger on Dani’s reddened nose and smiles at Dani’s lovestruck peering up at her, “you’ll get desserts.” 

  
  
  



End file.
